


Unfortunate Family Fortunes

by cgrec8



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: Gen, I’m not good at summaries, Money, Outlaws, Red Dead Redemption Spoilers, Running Away, Saint Denis, Stealing, first fanfic, gala party, garden party, i don’t know how to tag, i hope you enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-20 05:44:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17016840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cgrec8/pseuds/cgrec8
Summary: While the Van Der Linde Gang are at a gala party at the mayor's house, Arthur runs into someone who wants to make a deal. Do the gang agree with the offer and potentially get what they’ve been waiting for or leave it behind and miss an opportunity to get the money they need?





	1. The Gala Party

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first ever fan fiction so I hope it isn't bad. Any feedback (good or bad) is always appreciated. Hope you enjoy! Part 2 will be out in a couple of days so stayed tuned!!

Arthur still couldn’t believe that Dutch actually agreed to attend this garden party at the Mayor’s house. The only reason why they met with Angelo Bronte was to get Jack back safe and apparently in the time that Arthur and John were gone, Dutch’s acquaintance with Mr Bronte had grown significantly. Now, here they were, Arthur, Dutch, Hosea and Bill all mingling amongst the richest people in Saint Denis. Who would’ve thought it would come to this?

The gang had gone their separate ways. Hosea went looking for places to rob while Bill and Dutch went around making new friends. Arthur had set out to find the mayor and gain any information. 

Only 10 minutes had passed and Arthur was already feeling uncomfortable around all these ‘high society members’. After talking to a few folks and dealing with a drunk, Arthur finally talked with the mayor as the fireworks show began. The lights mesmerised him, he had never seen something like this in his life. His magical moment was cut short when he overheard a servant talking with the mayor in serious tones. They were saying something about Cornwall and the mayor needing to sign a ledger. Dutch came up behind Arthur, apparently hearing the conversation as well, and told him to go investigate. 

Arthur followed the servant into the house and up to the mayor’s office. He picked the draw’s lock and picked up the ledger, noticing that it had ‘top secret’ and ‘extremely confidential’ scribbled over it. He slipped it into his jacket pocket and left to return to Dutch.

As Arthur stepped outside someone ran into him, knocking them both to the ground. Arthur got up and dusted himself down to look at who it was. He was surprised to see a girl looking around 16 laughing and muttering apologies as she got up. They studied each other, and after a few moments the girl introduced herself.

“The name’s Edwards, Clara Edwards. I’m sorry about that, I wasn’t looking where I was going.” She said with a soft voice. “And who might you be?”

“Arthur Morgan.” He greeted while shaking her hand. “Aren’t you a bit young to be at a gala like this?”

“My parents, Kate and Frank are why I’m here. My dad works for the mayor and was invited. They dragged me with them.” She answered. “Why are you here?”

“My friends and I were invited by Angelo Bronte. I was dragged along just like you I guess.” Arthur laughed.

“You don’t seem the rich type, more like an outlaw. Am I right?” she asked.

Arthur debated telling the truth. He had only met this girl now; could she be trusted? He supposed that she knew the answer because of his hesitation but replied all the same.

“You are right, Miss Edwards.” Arthur confessed.

“Don’t worry, I’m not going to get the law on you. In fact, I have a proposal.” Clara added.

Arthur crossed his arms and looked at her expectantly willing her to continue.

“My parents are rich as I’m sure you can tell but they don’t deserve the money. You see, my father plans to take the business over from the mayor by getting on his good side so when the mayor takes on another industry, he will hand his current one on to my father. He is the mayor’s right hand man at the business but how he got there was selfish and unfair. He told lies about his colleagues to the mayor to get them laid off so he could get their promotions. Those poor men were fired for something untrue. They had their own families to provide for and now they don’t have a job and are probably dead.” She explained.

“What’s the proposal then?” Arthur asked.

“I’ll steal my parent’s money and you let me join your gang. It’s that simple.” Clara answered.

“Why should I let you?” 

“Like I said, my parents are rich and don’t care about me. I heard them one night when they was talking about taking over the business. They said they was going to sell me to some orphanage just to make a few extra dollars. I don’t like them either and I don’t want them to have that money. I know you fellas need it and it’s easy to get. I’m giving this to you in return that you give me a place in your gang.” Clara finished.

As Arthur was going to reply he heard his name being called. He looked to his left to see Dutch and the others walking his way.

“You were taking so long we were beginning to worry. What took you so long?” Dutch asked not noticing Clara standing beside Arthur.

“I ran into this young lady, Miss Clara Edwards.” Arthur replied turning to Clara. “She has a deal she wants to make with us.”

“Pleasure to meet you Miss Edwards, I’m Dutch Van Der Linde and this is Hosea Matthews and Bill Williamson.” Dutch introduced. “let’s hear this proposal then.”

“Good to meet you lads. As I explained to Mr Morgan here, my parents are rich but not deservedly. I plan to steal their money and share it amongst you gentlemen and all I ask in return is that I’m given a place in your gang.” Clara spoke with confidence.

They looked confused but keen at the offer. After thinking for some time, Dutch finally broke the silence. “What do you boys think?”

They all mumbled words and sounds of agreement and that made the final decision. “It seems you have yourself a deal Miss Edwards.” Dutch confirmed, shaking her hand.

“Great! I’ll be able to get the money tomorrow. Meet me by the stables tomorrow night. My parents are going out again but when they get back I’ll be gone with the money. They’ll tell the authorities and I’ll have a bounty but I’m good friends with one the sailors by the docks, when we leave tomorrow, I’ll bribe him to tell the law that I hopped on a boat headed towards England. They’ll give up eventually and I’ll be free.” Clara planned. 

“Sounds good.” Arthur commented. “Right then, see you tomorrow at the stables.”

“Will do. Have a fine night gentlemen it was a pleasuring meeting with you!” Clara replied as she walked off.

She couldn’t wait for tomorrow. She had been waiting for this moment for a long time and it was finally happening. She hoped her excited was not short lived and that today will be a day she won’t be forgetting any time soon.


	2. A New Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day has finally arrived and Clara cannot wait!

When Clara awoke the next morning she immediately began packing her stuff for tonight. She was practically bouncing with excitement she hated her parents to the core and she was finally leaving them and taking all their money with her. She only hoped that the men she met last night were going to keep her promise and treat her well. They seemed trustworthy enough, especially that Arthur Morgan.

Clara had everything planned. Her parents would be leaving in a few hours to attend another party, leaving her home alone. She would then steal the money from its hidden spot before running down the road towards the stables where she would steal a horse and ride with Arthur to the docks to make a deal. Then Arthur will lead Clara to their camp home. All she had to do now is wait.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A Few Hours Later…

Clara watched as her parents got inside a carriage before driving off down the road. She then dashed down the hall towards the master bedroom where she opened a loose floorboard to reveal a lockbox. She picked the lock which took a few minutes and failed attempts but eventually opened. She took out all the money clips and stashed them in a satchel that hung over her shoulder. She put the floorboard back in place before grabbing her belongings and running out the door.

As she ran, she looked up at the moon shining brightly down on the world and smiled. As she approached the stables, her smile grew bigger as she saw Arthur there waiting for her. He smiled when he notices her as they greet each other.

“Mr Morgan.” She greeted as she led a thoroughbred outside the barn. “I’m so happy you’re here. We better hurry I need to go to the docks to meet someone before we head off.”

“Okay then, lead the way.” Arthur replied.

Clara headed south towards the docks. When she arrived, she hitched her horse and met with a man looking around Arthur’s age but not as buff. The two talked before Clara handed over a money clip.

“Now if you hear word about me stealing my parent’s money I want you to tell the law that you saw me board a ship that’s now in England.” She explained. “You got that Simon?”

“You bet Miss Edwards, bye now!” Simon replied as Clara mounted her horse and rode off.

Clara let Arthur lead her towards her new home where she would start a new life and have a new family she couldn’t wait.  
“You’re gonna love our camp Clara.” Arthur began. “It’s a big house in the swamps called Shady Belle. Oh and the people, well you’ve met some of us but not all of us. When we got back last night we told the whole camp about you. They can’t wait to meet you. I hope you’re excited as well.”

“You have no idea, I have been waiting to leave home for ages and today I finally did and now I’m a part of this gang which I’m sure I’ll love.” Clara stated.

“Huh well I’m sure you will. It ain’t much further now, c’mon!” Arthur said.

After a few more minutes of riding they began to slow as they reached the camp. After hitching their horses Clara followed Arthur towards the man she met yesterday, Dutch.

“Well if it isn’t Miss Clara Edwards.” Dutch greeted. “I hope Arthur didn’t put any ideas in your head about camp.”

“Only nice thoughts.” Clara retorted. “Oh and here’s the money I promised.”

Clara grabbed the money clips from her bad and handed them over. Dutch counted $3000 before splitting it evenly and putting half in the camp shares box and giving the other half back to Clara.

“This half is yours to keep. Whatever money you make the camp will get half of it that’s the rule.” Dutch said. “Now it’s time to celebrate. We have a new camp member it’s only tradition to throw a party. Come on everybody gather around the camp fire!”

As Dutch led Clara to the fire, she noticed how many people there were in the gang. Dutch introduced everyone to her and they all gathered in circle around the fire and a Mexican, who she later found out was named Javier, began strumming his guitar while everyone else sang along to all different songs. As it got later into the night she had managed to meet with most of the gang members, learning their names and their rolls. She sat by the camp fire listening to sweet melody coming from everyone singing. It felt right. For the first time ever, she felt safe, she felt happy and she felt excepted now that she was finally home with her family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That is it for this story. I hope you guys enjoyed this and do t forget to comment your thoughts on this story (good or bad). Hope you enjoyed!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked that. I know it isn’t long I’ll try to make chapter 2 longer but I can’t promise it. Part 2 will be out within a few days so look out for that. If your curious about me you can find me on almost all social media platforms by the username of cgrec8 (don’t feel obligated to do so it’s only if you want). Again, any feedback is appreciated and can be given in the comments below. If you have any prompts that you want me to write about message me on tumblr @cgrec8 (btw I’m not really a fanfic writer I’m more a reader but I’ll see what I can do about these prompts, they’ll probably go up on my tumblr and not here). Sorry about my long spiel this is my first fanfic so yeah but I hope you enjoyed it and be sure to stay around for more!


End file.
